Sewu Kuto
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: AoKise. Di Stasiun Balapan di kota Solo ketika dulu aku mengantar kepergianmu. Untuk challange : Dialog Bahasa Daerah


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sewu Kuto © Bianca Jewelry

Sewu Kuto, Stasiun Balapan © Didi Kempot

Translate lagu © Google

Rating : T for Romance

Warning : BL. AU. Humor garing (maybe). (campuran) Jawa Surabaya, Semarang, Jogja-atau Solo?-(kasar).

Ketika tangan tan itu membuka pintu, kelas masih kosong. Dia bangun kepagian karena pujaan hatinya yang entah berada dimana itu mengganggu pikirannya. Lalu ia menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada di sisi jendela. Ia meletakkan tasnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia memangku dagunya dengan tangan dan melihat pemandangan melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka. Ia menghela napas kemudian bersenandung lirih dan dramatis.

"_Sewu kuto uwes tak liwati _[Seribu kota sudah kulewati]

_Sewu ati tak takoni _[Seribu hati kutanyakan]

_Nanging kabeh podo ra ngerteni _[Namun semua tidak mengerti]

_Lungomu nang ndi _[Pergimu kemana]

_Pirang taun... Anggonku nggoleki _[Berapa tahun aku mencarimu]

_Semrene durung iso nemoni _[Hingga sekarang belum bisa menemukan]

_Wis tak cubo ngalikake _[Sudah kucoba untuk melupakan]

_Jenengmu soko atiku _[Namamu dari hatiku]

_Sak tenane aku ora ngapusi _[Sesungguhnya aku tidak berbohong]

_Isih tresno sliramu" _[Masih mencintaimu]

"Woy! Esuk-esuk wis galau ae!" Pemuda dengan surai merah gradasi hitam menyenggol pemuda tan lalu duduk di mejanya. Ia setengah berteriak ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. [_Woy! Pagi-pagi kok sudah galau!_]

Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya meliriknya. "Woy! Esuk-esuk wis brisik ae, Bakagami. Ancene bodo kok," balas pemuda tan geram dan setengah berteriak juga. [_Woy! Pagi-pagi kok sudah berisik, Bakagami. Dasar benar-benar bodoh_]

"Heh! Ahomine." Yang dipanggil Bakagami menjulurkan lidah setelah diejek dan menggeplak kepala bersurai biru itu. "Lapo kon esuk-esuk galau? Kelingan yayangmu po?" tanya Kagami prihatin. [_Heh! Ahomine __— __Kenapa kamu pagi-pagi galau? Apa teringat sayangmu?_]

"Nggapleki kon!* Lara ngerti!" Aomine bersungut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul lalu menghela napas. "Duh, yo ngono iku. Mboh lapo kok iso kepikiran karo awake semalem," lanjut Aomine sedih. [_Sialan kamu! Sakit tahu! _— _Duh, ya begitulah. Entah kenapa kok tiba-tiba teringat dirinya semalam_]

"Ealah mas, mas..." Kagami berdecak. "Awakmu... Kok ya gak _move on move on_." [_Ampun mas, mas... __— __Kamu... Kok ya tidak move on move on_]

"Piye jal? Ora ono sing nyantol nang atiku," jawab Aomine sepenuh hati. [_Gimana ya? Tidak ada yang pas dihatiku_]

"Mbek aku gelem a?" Kagami kedip-kedip najis. [_Sama aku mau tidak?_]

"Asem kon!* Nggilani!" Aomine bergidik. [_Sialan kamu! Menjijikan!_]

Kagami terkekeh. "Guyon tok! Aku lak wis nduwe Kuroko seh, lapo aku karo awakmu? Aku yo gak gelem mbok ukeni." [_Hanya bercanda! Aku kan sudah punya Kuroko, ngapain sama kamu? Aku juga tidak mau diukein sama kamu_]

"Heh, terus lek karo Tetsu kowe gelem diukeni ngono?" [_Heh, terus kalau sama Tetsu kamu mau diukein gitu?_]

"Yo gak seh," Kagami hanya terkekeh kemudian menepuk jidatnya. "Oh iyo, Jare ono murid anyar!" [_Oh iya! __—__ Katanya ada murid baru!_]

"Oh yo? Lanang ta wadon?" tanya Aomine penasaran. [_Oh ya? Cowok atau cewek?_]

"Lanang, saka Jepang jare. Mboh seh, liaten dewe ngko. Iku lho nang ngarep wis rame. Wis teka mungkin. Arep ndeleng po?" ajak Kagami. [C_owok, dari Jepang katanya. Gatau ya, lihat saja sendiri nanti. Itu di depan sudah ramai. Mungkin sudah datang. Mau lihat?_]

"Yo wes." [_Ya sudah_]

Aomine dan Kagami akhirnya keluar kelas dan melihat keributan yang berasal dari para cewek di sekolahnya.

.

.

Anak baru itu dikelilingi cewek-cewek yang terpikat dengan ketampanannya. Aomine merasa tak asing ketika melihat surai kuningnya yang mencolok. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memanggil namanya.

"Kise? Kowe Kise tho?" tanya Aomine berkaca-kaca. [_Kise? Kamu Kise kan?_]

Seketika para fangirl menepi dan hening.  
"Siapa-ssu?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Kise bingung dengan logat Jepang yang kental.

Kemudian Aomine menimimalisir jarak mereka sehingga kini ia berada di depan Kise. "Iyo kowe ancen Kise. Iki aku... Aomine Daiki," jawab Aomine yang sudah menitikkan air mata sambil menggenggam tangan pujaan hatinya itu. [_Iya kamu memang Kise. Ini aku... Aomine Daiki_]

Kise hanya mengerjap bingung—antara tidak mengerti yang dikatakan Aomine dan tidak kenal dengan orang yang mengajaknya bicara. "Uuh, aku memang Kise. Aomine Daiki?" tanya Kise berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Siapa ya?"

Aomine berdelusi dan tidak mendengarkan Kise. "Kowe ancen Kise, duh. Kangen aku!" Aomine meyakinkan diri sendiri dan banjir airmata lalu memeluk Kise dengan dramatisnya—membuat para fangirl memekik. [_Kamu memang Kise, duh. Aku rindu!_]

Kise meronta, setelah terlepas dari pelukan pemuda tan itu dia menggeplak kepala Aomine. "Ora sopan! Huh!" Kise berteriak menggunakan bahasa jawa mendadak lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Aomine dan para fangirlnya yang menyuarakan 'oh!' panjang dengan dramatisnya dan satu per satu meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di koridor. [_Tidak sopan! Huh!_]

.

.

"Jahat kon ninggalke aku!" Aomine yang ditinggalkan Kagami merajuk kemudian curhat kepada dua orang yang ada di atap itu— yang satu sedang makan burger dan yang satu sedang meminum _vanilla shake_nya. "Kise iku. Wis ninggalno aku. Aku dilalino. Mang aku mbok tinggalno pisan! Kurang sengsoro opo coba aku iki," curhat Aomine ngenes. "Aku rapopo wes." Aura hitam mengelilingi Aomine. [_Kamu jahat meninggalkanku! __— __Kise itu. Sudah meninggalkanku. Aku dilupakan. Tadi aku juga kau tinggalkan! Kurang sengsara apa aku ini _— _Aku tidak apa-apa deh_]

"Kowe urip ae wis salah kok," balas Kagami sarkastik. [_Kamu hidup saja sudah salah kok_]

"Heh, gaplek kon!* Mboh wes jotak!" Aomine merajuk. [_Heh, sialan kamu! Gak tau deh, musuhan_]

"Yekk, koyok arek cilik ae jotak-jotakan." [_Hii, kayak anak kecil saja musuh-musuhan_]

"Wis tah lah yo, tukaran ae. Ngko tak coba ngelingno Kise-kun, Aomine-kun," lerai Kuroko kalem. [_Sudahlah, berantem saja. Nanti aku coba mengingatkan Kise-kun, Aomine-kun_]

"Suwun Tetsu. Kowe ancen apikan!" Air mata imajiner ala komik-komik mulai turun dari mata Aomine lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko. [_Terima kasih Tetsu. Kamu memang baik!_]

"Heh! Ra sah cekel-cekel!" desis Kagami tajam sambil menepis tangan Aomine. [_Heh! Gak usah pegang-pegang_]

"Mboh gak krungu!" Aomine melengos pergi dan mengabaikan Kagami. [_Gak tau, gak denger_]

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan usaha Kuroko untuk mengingatkan Kise tentang Aomine tidak berbuah manis karena menurut Kise, ia memang tidak pernah mengingat pernah berteman dengan Aomine. Dan sekarang, berdirilah Aomine dan Kise yang berhadap-hadapan di lapangan basket sekolah mereka.

"Ono opo Aomine?" tanya Kise yang sudah lumayan lancar berbahasa Jawa. [_Ada apa Aomine?_]

Aomine melirik gelisah. "Kowe temenan ora eling aku?" [_Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat aku?_]

"Sak elingku sih ya ora eling." Kise mengusap-usap tengkuknya. [_Seingatku ya memang tidak ingat_]

Aomine menutup matanya kemudian menghela napas. Ia mulai bersenandung pelan.

"_Ning Stasiun Balapan_ [Di Stasiun Balapan]  
_Kutha Solo sing dadi kenangan_ [Kota Solo yang jadi kenangan]  
_Kowe karo aku,_ [Kamu dan aku]  
_Nalika, ngeterke lungamu~_" [Waktu itu, mengantarkan kepergianmu]

Jeda.

"_Ning Stasiun Balapan_ [Di Stasiun Balapan]_  
Rasane kaya wong kelangan_ [Rasanya seperti orang kehilangan]_  
Kowe ninggal aku~ _[Kamu meninggalkanku]_  
Ra krasa netes eluh ning pipiku~" _[Tidak terasa airmata menetes di pipiku]

Air mata mulai menetes lagi dari mata Aomine.

"_Jare lunga mung sedhela"_ [Katanya pergimu hanya sebentar]

Mata Kise membulat.

_"Malah_—_"_

"Ao... Mine... Cchi?"

"Heh, kowe eling akhire." Aomine tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. "Lali apa pancen nglali," lanjut Aomine yang mengutip kata-kata dari lagu yang baru saja disenandungkannya. [_Heh, kamu ingat akhirnya __— __lupa atau memang ngelupa_]

"Huweee sepurane Aominecchi!" Kise terisak lalu memeluk Aomine. [_Huweee maaf Aominecchi_]

"Aku rapopo kok mbok lalino. Amarga aku pasti bakal ngelingno awakmu maneh. Aku tresno sliramu," ujar Aomine kalem sambil mengusap kepala Kise. [_Aku tidak apa-apa kok kamu lupakan. Karena aku pasti akan mengingatkanmu kembali. Aku cinta kamu._]

"Sepurane hiks sepuranee. Aku yo tresno sliramu," Kise masih terisak karena merasa bersalah telah melupakan Aomine. [_Maaf hiks maaff. Aku juga cinta kamu_]

"Wis, ojo nangis maneh. Ngko ra ayu maneh," kata Aomine jahil. [_Sudah jangan nangis lagi. Nanti tidak cantik lagi_]

"Ihh, Aominecchi lak mbencekno!" Entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas. Kise menghapus air matanya kemudian berusaha mencubit pinggang Aomine—yang sudah kabur duluan. Dan mereka kejar-kejaran di lapangan basket itu. [_Ihh, Aomine menyebalkan!_]

.

FIN

.

*Nggapleki, asem, gaplek = semacam umpatan

Duh, as Ambu said, the power of kepepet. Baru baca karya anak-anak lain dan tiba-tiba kepengen buat ginian lalu muncullah ide begini.. Maaf kalau maksa dan ada typo because the power of kepepet :' #diesh

review, concrit, flame, fangirl message on my review box enibadeh? :))


End file.
